Thorn's Top Albums of the Year
Thorn's Top Albums of the Year is an annual segment of TheMidnightFrogs Podcast where Thorn lists his favourite albums of the preceding year. It began on Fatty Time as one of many New Year's favourites lists and is now held on most January 2nd podcasts, coinciding with TheMidnightFrogs' anniversary. The list might also appear in other places, such as some episodes of Sgt Frog Abridged hiding Thorn's favourite albums from that year in the background. 2009 Fatty Time Episode 5, "Jumped out of Bed, Fell Through the Floor" *'Album of the year': The Primrose League - Letters for Cyril Connolly *'Runner-up': The Horrors - Primary Colours If Thorn did a full list for this year, it would be (as of January 1, 2014): *6: The Horrors - Primary Colours *5: Depeche Mode - Sounds of the Universe *4: Them Crooked Vultures - Them Crooked Vultures *3: Jarvis Cocker - Further Complications *2: Ogre You Asshole - Foglamp *1: The Primrose League - Letters for Cyril Connolly 2010 No list this year because Thorn forgot to make one. If he did it would be (as of January 1, 2016): *5: MGMT - Congratulations *4: Killing Joke - Absolute Dissent *3: Gorillaz - Plastic Beach *2: Elvis Costello - National Ransom *1: Ogre You Asshole - Ukareteiru Hito 2011 TheMidnightFrogs Podcast Episode 27, "Second Midnight Frogs Anniversary" *5: The Fall - Ersatz GB *4: John Foxx & The Maths - Interplay *3: The Horrors - Skying *2: Tom Waits - Bad As Me *1: They Might Be Giants - Join Us Thorn made an addition to this list the following year, pushing every album back one space and adding Mastodon - The Hunter to the #1 spot. The next year he also replaced Interplay with Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds. 2012 Episode 30, "Third Midnight Frogs Anniversary" *Special mentions: Bruno Mars - Unorthodox Jukebox, Ogre You Asshole - 100 Nengo *5: Driftless Pony Club - Magnicifent *4: Killing Joke - MMXII *3: The Darkness - Hot Cakes *2: Napalm Death - Utilitarian *1: Scott Walker - Bish Bosch Thorn made an alteration to this list the next year, replacing Magnicifent with Neil Young - Psychedelic Pill. He admits that the list was assembled last minute, as Thorn had not paid much attention to new releases that year. 2013 Episode 34, "Fourth MidnightFrogs Anniversary". The Top 5 also appeared in the background of Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 20 *'Honourable Mentions': **15: Queens of the Stone Age - ...Like Clockwork **14: My Bloody Valentine - mbv **13: Dott - Swoon **12: Kylessa - Ultraviolet **11: Wire - Change Becomes Us *'Top 10': **10: The Sensible Gray Cells - Postcards from Britain **9: Soilwork - The Living Infinite **8: Paul McCartney - New **7: David Bowie - The Next Day **6: Franz Ferdinand - Right Thoughts, Right Words, Right Action **5: Primal Scream - More Light **4: Kvelertak - Meir **3: Alison Moyet - the minutes **2: Iceage - You're Nothing **1: Johnny Marr - The Messenger *Jacob's Top Albums of 2013 **'Honourable Mentions': ***Eminem - The Marshall Mathers LP 2 ***Queensryche - Queensryche 2013 ***Daft Punk - Random Access Memories ***The Neighborhood - I Love You ***Iron Reagan - Worse Than Dead ***Coheed and Cambria - The Afterman Descension **'Top 10': ***10: They Might Be Giants - Nanobots ***9: Jello Biafra & the GSM - White People and the Damage Done ***8: ThornBrain - Nobody Cares Unless You're Pretty or Dying ***7: Ghost B.C. - Infestissumam ***6: Polkadot Cadaver - Last Call in Jonestown ***5: Rob Zombie - Venomous Rat Regeneration Vendor ***4: Lorde - Pure Heroine ***3: The Black Angels - ''Indigo Meadow ***2: Black Sabbath - 13 ***1: Clutch - Earth Rocker 2014 Preshow to Episode 43, "Fifth MidnightFrogs Anniversary Hangout" *'Honourable Mentions': **15: Panopticon - Roads to the North **14: Scott Walker + Sunn O - Soused **13: Run the Jewels - RTJ2 **12: Polysics - Action!!! **11: Primitives - Spin-O-Rama *'Top 10': **10: Menace - Impact Velocity **9: Open Mike Eagle - Dark Comedy **8: A Sunny Day in Glasgow - Sea When Absent **7: Johnny Marr - Playland **6: Gerard Way - Hesitant Alien **5: Alcest - Shelter **4: Twin Peaks - Wild Onion **3: Eagulls - Eagulls **2: Beck - Morning Phase **1: White Reaper - White Reaper 2015 Episode 47, "Sixth Anniversary and the SFA Finale", and Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 25 *'Honourable Mentions': **The Fall - Sub-Lingual Tablet **They Might Be Giants - Why? **Killing Joke - Pylon **Refused - Freedom **Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds - Chasing Yesterday **Blur - The Magic Whip **The Proclaimers - Let's Hear it for the Dogs **Dog Party - Vol. 4 **Dwight Yoakam - Second Hand Heart *'Top 20': **20: The Charlatans - Modern Nature **19: Xavier Rudd & the United Nations - Nanna **18: Florence + the Machine - How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful **17: Sleaford Mods - Key Markets **16: Ghost B.C. - Meliora **15: Foo Fighters - Saint Cecilia EP **14: Faith No More - Sol Invictus **13: FFS - FFS **12: The Garden - Haha **11: of Montreal - Aureate Gloom **10: Django Django - Born Under Saturn **9: The Darkness - Last of Our Kind **8: Flyying Colours - Roygbiv EP **7: They Might Be Giants - Glean **6: The Sonics - This is the Sonics **5: Kendrick Lamar - To Pimp a Butterfly **4: Viet Cong - Viet Cong **3: The Pop Group - Citizen Zombie **2: Napalm Death - Apex Predator-Easy Meat **1: White Reaper - White Reaper Does it Again Category:TheMidnightFrogs Category:Just for Fun